Cyclone (ability)
'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Cyclone , also known as Whirlwind, Twister, Tornado, and Storm, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. Usually exclusive to enemies, it deals wind-elemental damage. In earlier games, Cyclone was called Tornado, but had its name changed in remakes of these games. Another Cyclone exists that uses the name . They are similar in that both are offensive wind-elemental attacks. This ability appears in Final Fantasy III (3D remakes only), Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Final Fantasy XIII, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, and Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cyclone, called Tornado in the NES release and Twister in the PS release, is an enemy ability used by Chaos and, in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, by Barbariccia. It inflicts moderate to massive non-elemental damage to the party. ''Final Fantasy II Cyclone XIII, originally called Tnad 13 and Tornado 13, is an enemy ability exclusive to the Abyss Worm, and inflicts 65-250 wind-elemental damage to the entire party. The party can use this ability through the Wind Flute. Final Fantasy III Tornado is a Terrain skill used in the sky terrain in the NES version. It deals Wind damage to one enemy. Cyclone is Leviathan's black magic effect in the 3D remake, which deals intense wind-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Whirlwind, known as Tornado in the Super NES release, is an enemy ability used by Storm Dragon and Sand Worm. It deals minor non-elemental damage to the party. In the 3D version, Whirlwind is an Augment ability found in the crystal room of the Lodestone Cavern after defeating Barbariccia. It costs 60 MP to use and inflicts Wind damage to the target, as well as making the target weak to Fire-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Whirlwind returns as a monster spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It functions the same way as it did in the original, and the ability is still used by Sand Worms. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Whirlwind is an enemy ability used by the Sand Worm and Belphegor that deals lesser damage to all characters. Final Fantasy V Twister is a Gaia skill used randomly in plains, towers, the Void, Drakenvale, North Mountain, Fire-Powered Ship, Big Bridge, or Cleft of Dimension. It reduces the target's HP to a single digit. Final Fantasy IX Whirlwind is an attack used by Ark that inflicts Wind-elemental damage and Float on the party. Final Fantasy XI Cyclone is a dagger Weapon Skill which deals Wind damage in an area-of-effect. Final Fantasy XII Cyclone is an enemy ability used exclusively by Yiazmat, which deals Wind-elemental physical damage and has a chance of inflicts Sap on the party. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, since its damage is physical in nature, the party can reduce the damage it deals by lowering Yiazmat's attack through Wither. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Cyclone is used by Yiazmat. Unlike in ''Final Fantasy XII in which it deals wind-elemental physical damage, it now deals non-elemental magic damage to all surrounding foes. ''Final Fantasy XIII Cyclone is used by the Vespid Soldier. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Tornado is an enemy ability that deals Wind-elemental damage to both party members, it has an attack power of 80. Final Fantasy Legend III Storm is a Tornado elemental attack that damages one enemy or enemy group. Typhoon, Wyrm Kid, Tempest, Nix, WaterHag, and Sol can use this attack. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cyclone is an HP attack for Garland, learned at level 37. It creates two large funnels of wind that reflect attacks and slowly move towards the opponent before dispersing. The Emperor ends his EX Burst with Cyclone if the player fails to get all five button commands correct. The attack surrounds him in a funnel of wind and draws the opponent into it to hit several times. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Garland's Cyclone returns, now only requiring 30 CP to equip, and The Emperor's Cyclone is identical to the original ''Dissidia. A new version of Cyclone is used by Kain, which is a ground and aerial physical Bravery attack, both of which requires 30 CP to equip (15 when mastered), 90 AP to master, and has Ranged Low priority. The ground version is obtained at the start of the game, while the aerial one is obtained at level 27. Kain spins his lance to conjure up a spiral of wind that, when it hits the opponent, will launch them upwards into the air. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Cyclone is the enemy ability that is used by Chaos during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery FFI Twister PS.png|Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Cyclone GBA.png|''Final Fantasy]]'' (GBA). FFI PSP Cyclone.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII Twister13 PS.png|Twister13 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Cyclone13 GBA.png|Cyclone13 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Cyclone XIII.png|Cyclone XIII in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFIII NES Tornado.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII NES Tempest.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Cyclone.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Whirlwind.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSX). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Whirlwind.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIVDS Whirlwind.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Sandworm_Whirlwind_iOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Whirlwind.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Whirlwind.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIX Whirlwind.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Cyclone.png|Final Fantasy XII. RW Cyclone.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFLIII Cyclone.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. MysticQuestTornado.PNG|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. D012 EX - Cyclone.jpeg|Cyclone used by The Emperor in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Kain Cyclone.jpeg|Cyclone used by Kain in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. PFF Cyclone.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Twister R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Twister R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Cyclone - Refia SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIII. FFAB Tornado - Arc Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Tornado - Arc Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIII. Barbariccia3 TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Limit Breaks